Azanor
Azanor is a VERY VERY powerful multi-form boss. It is the boss of Thaumic Road. If you lose all of your towers, you die instantly. The boss goes around the screen, killing your towers. Form 1 is a bloon. Form 2 isn't. Form 1: Magic Shell HP: 20,000 Speed: Blue Form 1 Abilities Magic Shots Shoots 2 powerful magic shots that does 20 damage to anything it hits. Seeking Bolt Shoots a seeking projectile that does 30 damage to a tower. Fireball Launch Launches a fireball that does 10 damage and sets a tower on fire, doing 5 damage per second for 4 seconds. I Hate Rivals Does 50 damage to a Monkey Apprentice or a Thaumic Monkey. Telsa Cannon Electrocutes a monkey, doing 30 damage. Summon Pheonix Summons a group of blimps. 1 M.A.G.M.A 1 I.G.N.I.S Tornado Attack Summons 1 H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E Form 2: Dark Node Form 1 is just a shell. This is a pure core of evil. It has all the abilities of form 1. Magic Shots shoots 3 that do 30 damage Seeking Bolt does 50 damage Fireball Launch does 20 damage, and applies for 6 seconds I hate rivals is renamed I REALLY HATE RIVALS, and does Infinity^Infinity damage. Telsa Cannon does 50 damage Summon Phoenix summons 2 of each Tornado Attack summons 3 of each Dark Node Stats HP: 60,000 Auracrysts: 1 Speed: Black Speed: Dark Node Abilities Thaumic League Summons all of the thaumic blimps Freeze Ray Shoots a deadly freeze ray that stuns a tower for 13 seconds and slows down it's attack rate for 37 seconds after Drill Through It's auracryst charges up, and fires a black ray that does 20 damage to everything it hits, and has infinite pierce. Auracryst Attack It's auracryst slices around the screen, doing 20 damage to everything it hits. Auracryst's Aura(Passive) Auracryst emmits a special aura, doing 1 damage per 3 seconds to nearby towers. Portable Hole Kills a tower with the most remaining HP. TOTMG are immune to this. This is one of it's ultimate abilities Life for a Death Loses 1,000 HP, but does 35 damage to everything on the screen and stuns 3 towers for 37 seconds. Primal Projectile Shoots a powerful projectile that does 50 damage. Ward Off It's auracryst reconfigures, blocking ALL attacks for 10 seconds. Absolute Curse Poisons 1/3 of the towers, doing 5 damage per second for 7 seconds. Weakens 1/3 of the towers, rendering their attacks 50% weaker for 15 seconds. Slows 1/3 of the towers, making them shoot 25% slower for 15 seconds. Also does 35 damage to 5 towers and 50 damage to 2 towers. Also stuns 7 towers for 5 seconds. This is one of it's ultimate abilities. Return All projectiles fired for 2 seconds will return to the tower that fired them. This does 1 damage per projectile. Melt Does 50 damage to a tower Rift Kills a tower. Mend heals by 1000 HP Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Backstory Azanor was just a 4|4 Wizard Lord. He was exploring Thaumic Wells. Then he was attacked by a dark node. Instead of dying, it fused with him. He became evil, with a deep hatred for monkey apprenitces and Thaumic Monkeys.